The Traveler
by QhRider89
Summary: I was tricked into becoming a guinea pig for a bunch of scientist in a government experiment. And ever since then I’ve been on the run. They thought they could send me back to their lab but they weren’t that smart, instead they sent me to Normandy.
1. Normandy

Band of Brothers, The Traveler

Ok this isn't a chapter to chapter story. It jumps to a new scene in each chapter. So you're going to have to get your imagination working to fill in where I didn't. Also I try to fill some in within the chapters. Thanks and I hope you enjoy

+++

I don't know how I got there, that part would never be quite clear to me. The one thing I know is I was there in 1944 and in the midst of the invasion of Normandy.

I gathered myself and tried to find a good hiding spot from the bullets that were whizzing by me. In my searching I stumbled close to a German anti-aircraft gun with Germans all around. I quickly backed away trying not to make a sound. Once I had some distance between them and me I stopped to catch my escaping breath and to collect my thoughts that were in a jumbled mess.

_Come on Tate, you've been in a war before!_ I yelled in my head. I took a breath and calmed myself down, a little trick I learned when I was younger. I looked around from my crouched position; a paratrooper landed about twenty feet in front of me so I started to make my way to him. I stepped on some weeds that snapped and crunched beneath my shoes and I froze.

"Flash!" He called out.

My mind went frantic, I had never been taught the codes the troopers used in the academy. I had to come up with something quick before I got shot.

"Light!" I answered and immediately felt stupid.

Someone else crashed on the ground and he yelled flash again, the boy responded with a curse word.

"You troopers need to learn your response," He said. "when someone says flash the correct response is thunder."

He hadn't seen me yet and when I stepped in to his line of vision he took a double take. Here I was in the middle of an invasion dressed in my modern outfit of jeans, white tennis shoes, and a black contoured t-shirt with a donkey on it that said "I'll give you ten stupid people for your ass."

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Kit Doran sir," I told him.

"How did- never mind, follow me," He motioned for me to follow.

I learned that I was poorly protected by these guys; apparently the captain had lost his rifle and only had his knife, so that left Junior the only armed man. Thankfully we met up with some more paratroopers and I was looked at oddly.

"Where'd ya pick up the broad?" A guy I figured was from New York asked.

"Not now Guarnear," Cpt. Winters told him and he turned on me. "You stay in the middle and keep out of trouble."

I nodded and made way into the middle of the group. When we heard some Germans coming they shuffled me to the back. Guarnear fired earlier than Winters wanted him to but they were all taken out, including a horse. The other horse was snorting and jigging beside his fallen partner. It was scared beyond measure, being a horse lover it pained me but that was war. I wasn't however going to leave the live horse there still hitched to the wagon.

"Doran! Come on!" Winters shouted at me.

"Not until he's free," I told him as I quickly unbuckled the harness.

"Come on! Just shot the beast and get it over with!" One of them said.

He came over and pulled his barrette out and began to cut away at the leather straps. The horse lunged away from us when it was free of the wagon before I could get the bridle, breast collar, and sirsingle off.

"Come on," He grabbed my arm and pulled me a long.

By morning we had come across a farm, there was a dead paratrooper in a tree and a few more scattered about the area, including some Germans. The men that didn't have weapons or ammo took it from the dead that did. Winters took a helmet and jacket off one and threw them at me.

"What size boot do you wear?" He asked.

"Um, 'bout a nine, nine and a half in men's," I told him.

"Everybody wears nines," A soldier said as he walked by me.

Winters tossed me the boots and I quickly put them on. "Put these on until we figure out what to do with you."

As we walked one of the troopers walking beside me, Liebgot, started to ask me questions.

"So, how'd you get here?" He asked.

"Well I don't know exactly. I have a way of traveling from time to time but I have no recollection of coming here to this…time," He and a few others looked at me in a confused way. "Flash Gordon."

"Hey I love Flash Gordon!" Liebgot exclaimed. "but I get ya."

"Yeah well it's like that but then it isn't. Flash travels to different universes, I travel through time," I told him.

"So do you have some sort of thingy that allows you to 'travel through time'?" Liebgot asked.

"Yeah, I just don't have it with me, that's why I don't know how I got here," I explained.

"You're all a bunch of wackos," Guaneare said.

We made it to an encampment the troops had set up near the farm. Winters found out no one had seen the company's CO of which he was commanding at the moment. If he was dead Winters _would_ be the CO of the company.

I was catching much attention as I walked by, the men stared but I stared back, just because I could. The company started to take care of their needs as far as food and peeing on a tree, to just chilling out on the ground and talking to their buddies and other troopers. I followed Winters.

"I heard what you said to Joe," He said.

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"Is it true or are you yanking his chain?" He asked me.

"It's all true," I told him.

"I was never much for science fiction," He said.

We met up with Buck Compton who was part of the company as well. It seemed a lot of the guys here were apart of Winters company but there were a lot missing too.


	2. My Decision

Band of Brothers, The Traveler My Decision.

I had decided to help them with dismantling the German guns firing down on Normandy. Convincing Lt. Winters I could take care of myself was the hard part.

"_I've had training,"_

"_The answer's still no,"_

_I had grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me as he had been walking away._

"_I've seen war before. I've killed an enemy far more dangerous than the Germans. These fingers are no strangers to pulling a trigger or holding a knife that took the life of an unsuspecting guard. I can take care of myself and my aim will be true,"_

_He stared at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine trying to figure out how this could be true when I looked to be about the same age as him. Then he must have remembered what I told Joe earlier because he nodded and said:_

"_Ok, go get geared up. And quick!"_

_I had been off before he could finish._

I smiled, remembering that moment. The guns had been an easy feat to me but it showed the others that knew who I was that I could handle this. It showed them that I wasn't going to turn tail and run.

Our next mission was to take the town of Carentan. As we started up the hill in the road entering the town snipers started cutting us down. Instincts told me to duck and hide but training told me to keep moving. Winters and a few others were shouting to keep moving as well. I was moving past still men when I looked up and saw Winters standing and pulling men up to their feet and shouting. I paused as I watched bullets whizzed by him as he went from one ducking soldier to another in what seemed like slow motion.

Pulling myself from my own reverie I started moving again. As I neared the front I felt eyes on me but I didn't look back. I looked straight forward; I let the bullets fly from the barrel of my gun.

The siege went basically as planned and it turned out that Winters wasn't as bullet proof as I had thought after he received a piece of shrapnel in his leg. We all chilled out in the warm sunlight, waiting for our next orders.

"I'm telling you she just kept on going when everyone stopped!" I heard Webster say.

"Well I didn't see it," That had been Bill.

"That's because you were in the back," Malarkey countered.

They laughed.

"So ya'll think I can fight?" I spooked them when I walked up.

"Well, we didn't say you could fight better than me but ya can fight better than Joe," Bill elbowed George Luz.

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed.

"Does that mean ya'll like me?" I asked, knowing better.

"And you think we're gonna tell ya to ya face?" Bill asked.

I laughed as I stood before them. "No I didn't think so."

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Webster asked me.

"I joined the military," I said, remembering my days in training.

"_The enemy doesn't care who you or what you look like! All that matters to them is killing you before you can kill them so don't give them the chance!" The drill sergeant had yelled at us._

"_Run Tate! Run! The enemy is on your scrawny ass! You'd better hurry it up!" He shouted as I ran behind the others._

"_You going to cry?"_

"_No," I breathed spitting blood out of my mouth._

"_What?" He shouted._

"_I don't cry," I looked up at him, sweat rolling down from my brow an in my eyes. "and I'm not done yet."_

_I stood up and we continued to spar. The match had been brutal leaving us both bloody but I thrown my CO down on the mat._

"_Are you done, sir?"_

"Doran?" I looked at Lipton.

"Sorry guys, was just thinking about training camp," I said. "had a helluva CO."

They looked like they understood. It was then that I decided I was going to stay with them.


	3. I Kissed A Girl

Band of Brothers, The Traveler I Kissed A Girl

We had been given a new mission and were heading for Holland. Supposedly there were only supposed to be old men and boys as German soldiers there.

As we crept up into the out skirts of the town everyone saw a woman open the window to the top story of her house and hung an orange drape. As we entered the streets the town's people had them filled. They were cheering us and singing and dancing. Girls were grabbing the soldiers and kissing them as they passed by. Some were pulled away from our group and into buildings. This wasn't going well with the officers. Shouts of staying together and keep moving were barely heard above the raucous.

Even I as I tried my darnedest to stick close to some of the boys was pulled away by girls that wanted to have their way with me. I got pulled away by some, I looked up and it was Nixon. Thank God.

But when we stopped by Winters and few others a girl passing by grabbed me and just shoved her self into me almost knocking me down and planted her lips squarely on mine. I had to kiss her back or it would have been more awkward than I already felt. When she left finally I looked over at them and they were staring at me.

"Damn Doran, the ladies sure do like you," Nixon said.

"I can't help it, it's like I speak their language," I joked.

They laughed.


	4. Bastogne

Band of Brothers, The Traveler Bastogne

We were sitting in the fox hole, our breaths clearly visible. If we hadn't been in the middle of a damned war I probably would have been a lot more fidgety inside.

"I've always hated the snow," I said softly.

"Really? I hadn't…up till now," Winters was shivering so bad it looked like he was having convulsions. I felt sorry for the guy; I was shivering uncontrollably but not as bad as him.

"So what are you doing in this damn hole anyways? Shouldn't you be back there?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up." He looked at me.

"Well, I'm going to have to make a complaint. The accommodations suck there isn't even heating or working utilities! And the other guests, don't get me started on them," I joked through chattering teeth which got him smiling. "other than that I'm fine."

He stared at me, wouldn't stop staring at me. I looked away because I could never stare into someone's eyes for to long, it made me uncomfortable. And for someone to just stare at me knowingly, well that didn't go well with me either. Then I realized what he was doing. He was trying to get me to spill over my thoughts and it worked.

"Ah hell. Give me painful agonizing torture and I won't peep a word," I grumbled and shifted. "Alright! All is not well in the land of Kit Doran."

"I couldn't tell," He was being sarcastic.

"The men are saying that it's because of me that you took the position as battalion leader and that I'm your 'girl' is the reason no one picks me when someone has to be picked to take front or check the line." I looked at him and now it was his turn to look away. "God it's true!"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Kit," He started. "When I first saw you in Normandy the first thing that ran through my mind was, _are you kidding me?_

But seeing you in battle with the rest of us changed my thoughts about you. Kit, you're beautiful and any man can see that without your disguise, I see your beauty with or without it."

I couldn't really think. No one but my parents had ever called me beautiful before. Was he saying he liked me liked me? My heart was pounding and I was sure everyone in the nearest fox holes could hear it. I looked at the wall of dirt in front of me as he continued.

"You're the bravest woman I've ever met and I can't help but admire you for it," He said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is yes, I did take this position because of you. All I can think about when I'm not busy or when I'm by myself is you.

When we were out there fighting my thoughts would run to you, wondering if you were ok. I didn't want to make a bad decision from lack of concentration and get killed, get us all killed."

"But you never made a bad decision. You are a great leader," I told him.

"So they keep telling me," He said.

My cheeks and ears grew warm from the amount attention I'd drawn from him.

"Did it help?" I asked.

"Some," He was looking at the dirt too.

"Well if it's any consolation I haven't slept in like four days," I regretted it the moment I said it.

"No, it's not," He looked at me.

"Well then, if it will make you feel and better, you can take over for me while I try to get some form of rest," I said.

"Ok," He smiled and took my gun.

I stretched as much as possible in the hole and leaned against him.

"I found the problem," I said after yawning.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't have you here to protect me," I smiled and though I couldn't see his face I knew was smiling too.


	5. Attack On Foy

Band of Brothers, The Traveler Attack On Foy

Dike, damn how much I hated the man. Here we were now, stuck out in the open with him frozen in place like a deer in headlights. I wanted to take off into town like we were suppose to but Spiers joined us and informed Dike he was taking over.

We followed Spiers and I swear he had a force field around him. It seemed like the bullets just went around him. As we neared the building we were running for I felt the bullet hit my helmet. I fell and my helmet skittered off into the mud. I scrambled to my feet moving as fast as possible. Another one zinged through the air and struck my temple, knocking me down for good that time.

I rolled to my back and everything was spinning, the clouds I mean. I didn't know how bad it was but I figured pretty damn bad. I was feeling groggy and my limbs didn't want to work properly. My vision became splotched with black and white dots and then I was out.

There was commotion and lots of it. _Must be Friday_, I thought. Then I remembered and I jumped up and lost my balance when I got on my feet. I scrambled to get moving so I wouldn't get smashed by a German tank.

"Whoa!" That deep Cajun voice I knew yelled. "Easy! You're alright!"

I sat still on my hands and knees, my head hurt badly and the light hurt my eyes. I let Eugene put his arms around my waist and pull me in a sitting position. I blinked to clear my vision and saw I was in a building, a warm building at that. And I wasn't the slightest bit cold. I started laughing, I couldn't help myself. It was too good to be true.

"Care to elaborate to what's so funny?" Another voice I knew.

"Winters!" I called out. "You're not dead to are ya? Damn German whipped my ass. I was out before I even got a chance to-"

"You're not dead Kit," Gene told me as he and Winters picked me up and helped me to the bed.

"Really? Cause you do know we're in a, a…"

"Church," Winters supplied from the foot of the bed.

"Exactly! We're in a church. We're in a church! I cursed in a church! Dear Lord, do forgive me! I didn't-"

"She alright?" Winters asked the doc.

"I believe so," Gene answered.

"Of course I'm alright! Not getting shot at am I?" I laid back down and closed my eyes. "I'm just excited about being a warm place." I yawned. Fatigue was tugging my arm, wanting me to join in its game of Candy Land and Mouse Trap.


	6. Staying

Band of Brothers, The Traveler Staying

"I want to stay," I said.

"Why? You've got a chance to go back to the states, to get out of this war," Said Buck Compton.

"What would I do when I got there, hmm? I don't know anyone! It's not my time, remember?" I pointed out to him.

We were back in London in an equivalent of a theater. The movie had John Wayne in it but it didn't interest me at all, though Buck seemed interested in it.

"If I stay here I could help ya'll. Besides, my hair is already cut," I whispered.

"You'd get in the way," He told me.

"I haven't yet have I?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I sat there beside him and stared at the screen, I was thinking, trying to come up with some reason I needed to stay. I had to stay, it felt right to stay. It felt like I was just giving up, taking the easy way around if I went to America. Sure I could probably figure how to get back home there but I didn't want to leave these guys.

"Hey Buck," I turned and saw that Winters had sat down behind Buck. He tapped Buck and brought him out of his trance after asking if the movie was any good.

"Huh? Yeah," Buck said and turned back to the movie.

Winters looked at him and I shoved my shoulders.


	7. Bath

Band of Brothers, The Traveler Bath

Oh God how I wanted to shower. I looked at the men, some were nude and some not so much, letting the hot water run down their backs and chest and over their heads. Scrubbing the dirt and grim off, I would have loved to scrub my dirt and grim off. How I envied and loathed them.

I turned and walked away hoping I could talk George into giving me a chocolate bar or something and I saw a familiar face.

"Webster?" I called out and he looked at me.

"Ki-Kyle?" He almost said my real name.

"My God it is you!" I smacked his arm, wouldn't look right giving him a hug.

"How you doing Kit," He said now that he was closer.

"Just fine, though I'd be better if I could get a shower," I looked at the men again.

"Yeah, would be a little controversial if you did take one in front of them," Then as if he had a thought his face lit up. "Hey I'll catch you later."

"Ok, see ya' around," I smiled and we went our separate ways.

About three hours later George came and got me from playing cards with the boys.

"You ruined a perfect game George. I was winning! I could have had two packs of smokes, a candy bar, and a pocket knife!" I exclaimed.

"Yay for pocket knives, this is way better than all that crap," He tugged on my sleeve.

He ushered me into another building and we climbed a stair way.

"How could anything be better than that, George?!" I practically yelled.

"Hey, hey, don't yell. You'll thank me later," He assured me.

"Come on George!" He pushed me up the steps and to a door. "Tell me already so I can…pound…your…head…in..."

Malarkey, Webster, and Winters were standing in the room in front of a tub. I got butterflies when I looked at Winters and saw his smile.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, when you were so distraught about not getting a shower earlier, Webster here got the idea of fixing you a bath room to take a bath," George explained. "We all helped."

"We helped, you just fetched her," Malarkey smiled.

"Hey, I helped," George argued.

"Thanks George," I kissed his cheek.

"That's all I get? A peck on the cheek, I got better kisses from the Dutch," He joked and patted me on my shoulder then turned to leave. "Yeah you'll probably suck face with Winters. Think of me when you do."

I opened my mouth and chased him out. When I returned Malarkey and Webster were smirking and Winters was recovering.

"Thanks guys," I gave them all hugs. "How could I ever repay you?"

"You could start by bathing," Malarkey pretended to act like I smelled, in truth I probably did, but I punched him in the arm anyways and laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just trying to look out for a friend," Webster said.

They both left and I waited a few moments to turn to Winters.

"And what about you?" I grinned at him.

He closed the distance between us until we were touching then he plucked my helmet off and pulled the pens from my hair and it fell down to my shoulders. The he bent his head and pressed his lips to mine. It was not a very hard and passionate one; it was a soft, slow and loving kiss.

"There's a towel and clean clothes over there," He said after we parted and gave me a quicker kiss and left me.

I looked at the clear water with steam ebbing from it. Quickly I tore my jacket off, my pants button come undone and they fell to the floor and I pull the rest of my clothes off. I ran my hand through the liquid then stepped into it. This was heaven. I laid back and closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth of it all.

It felt like moments had passed by but I knew I had spent quite some time in the tub. I leaned over and grabbed the rag and soap on the floor and began to clean myself. Amidst my cleansing I heard speech and foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Oh no," I whispered and sunk down.

They entered and I knew I had been spotted.

"Look at that," I heard one of them say after slapping the other.

"Well look what we have here, looks like to me we've found ourselves a German girl,"

At that moment I remembered my grand father telling me a story about when he was a little boy living in Virginia, and some German POWs came to work on the neighboring property to my great grandfather's farm. I remembered him telling me about the German commanding officer that said my grand father could pass for a German child. Everyone always said I looked more like him than my dad or mom; I took after him with my blond hair and height but I had my mom's eyes. So I played it.

"Aussteigen!" I yelled at them to get out. "Aussteigen!"

"What she say?" The one on the right asked.

"I don't know," The other said and came towards me.

"Weggehen! Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" I shouted and jumped out of the tub.

"Ah come on now, we just want to play," He rushed forward and grabbed me.

"Hilfe!" I screamed and fought him. "HELP!"

The other one ran off as this one shoved me in the corner of the room. I started to sob as I fought him. Then someone else ran in and grabbed the guy and threw him away from me. There were two, Luz and Winters. George grabbed the guy and punched him and threw him up against the wall.

"Now beat it!" George kicked him out the door and made sure he left.

"Kit," Winters slowly approached me.

I had sunk down to floor in the corner with my knees brought up. I was shaking from the adrenaline and crying. They'd never seen me cry before. I looked up at him, his eyes were sad but comforting and I looked at George. He was red with anger, his fist were balled up and ready to be used on someone.

"Kit, look at me. Are you alright?" Winters asked and I nodded but I couldn't stop crying.

"Go away," I didn't want them to see me in such a mess.

"No I'm not leaving you, not after what they tried to do," Winters said firmly.

He wasn't going any where so I nodded. George handed me the towel I wrapped it around my naked body. He left after I thanked him and Winters told him to make sure to not let anyone up here.

I couldn't look at Winters, not right now while the tears were still coming. He reached for me and in my scattered brain at the moment something yelled FLEE! And I flinched. His hand stopped and he tilted his head slightly and continued. When he finally came in contact with me I felt his heart in the palm of his hand and leaned into his touch. That was enough to signal an ok for him because he pulled me closer to his sitting spot on the floor and put his arms around me.

I let him hold me until my brain started to function properly and I could think.

"They thought I was a German. I even helped assure them I was," I said, my voice was flat it had no feeling in it.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I spoke in German," I explained.

"I didn't know you could speak German," He said.

"I was all about speaking different languages when I was younger, German, Spanish, a few Native American languages, Arabic. But it's only a few sentences. I'm not fluent in any of them," I told him. I sat up and looked at my hands. "I've fought in hand to hand combat before. I even killed a guy with my hands. But I couldn't…my mind seized up and I couldn't get my thoughts into my arms and hands. I got scared. I panicked. I don't panic, why did I panic?"

He sat there listening.

"I was trained not to panic. I was trained to think, to be calm cool and collected. Not to fucking panic!" I almost yelled.

"Everyone has their moment when they forget their training. It's human. You're human, Kit," He told me.

"My superiors would be disappointed in me," I looked at him.

"Then they're wrong," He stood up and held his hand out. "I'm not. You stuck to keeping you're identity safe and you did."

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet as I pushed off the floor. I looked over at the tub. The water was probably cold.

"I wasn't finished," I said.

"What's stopping you?" He asked.

"Cold water," I cut my eyes at him and gave him a small smile.

I walked over to the tub and tested the water with my now cold fingers. It felt luke warm.

"Just to let you know, I will never be afraid of you," I looked at him. "didn't want you to get the wrong impression when I flinched."

"It concerned me but given the circumstances I probably would have too," He said. "I'll be out side if you need anything."

I nodded and he left me for the second time.


	8. Gone

Band of Brothers, The Traveler Gone

The war was over, Hitler was dead, yet here we were standing among these poor people staring at them like they were ghosts. I remembered in my history classes about the concentration camps and Jews that they held. I had forgotten about them before we had come here though. I felt ashamed; tears welled in my eyes and threatened to spill over. The pictures and movies I'd seen about them horrified me and angered me but seeing them in real life had raised a new anger and saddened me greatly.

They were so happy to see us, their rescuers, their saviors. The joy that lighted their white faces, the happiness that over whelmed them was visible. They greeted us, hugged us, kissed us, and just held on to us.

One man held on to me, he was crying as was I. When he couldn't stand any longer I held onto him.

"Shhh… It's ok now, you're safe now," I said softly.

I looked around and saw hope in their eyes. Hope, that's what had kept them alive. They were walking corpses with scrapes of clothing on. I felt the man let out a long breath and go completely limp. I sank down to ground with him in my arms and laid him out. I felt for a pulse but through his thin white skin I couldn't find one. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace.

I stood up and looked around again. I had to get out of here. I saw Winters and Leibgot talking to a Jew so I made my way to them.

Winters was sending someone off to get food and clothes for them and he let me go. When we got back to the town we scrounge up every piece of bread, cheese, and what ever else we could find.

My head was spinning and I started getting dizzy. I fell out on the ground and George had rushed to my side.

"Kit?" He asked quietly.

"I'm ok, just a little dizzy," I told him.

"Why don't you stay here," He said.

"George, I-"

"Look, what good are you going to do if you're falling out on the ground and can't see straight?" He made a point.

"Ok," I said and he helped me up.

I watched them leave with the food along with the towns folk that were going to help burry the bodies. Suddenly my whole insides felt like they were burning. I walked around the back a building so no one could see me.

I leaned on the back of the building and clenched my teeth as I tried to fight through the pain. It was the same pain I had before I landed in Normandy on D-Day. Then as suddenly as it was there it was gone, and so was I.


	9. KIT

Band of Brothers, The Traveler: Ending Chapter

**Winters POV**

I opened my door and stepped in almost glad the day was ending. I threw my coat in a chair and started unbuttoning my shirt, and there she was. She was sitting by the window looking out at the red, orange and purple sky and its reflection on the lake. Her uniform was gone and she was dressed in a t-shirt, denim pants and bare foot. Her hair was longer now, just past her shoulders.

I was afraid that I was hallucinating and I didn't want her to go away so I stood there, the thought of blinking was out of my mind. It has been said that when you're in love with someone and they're taken away from you suddenly you often see that person in everyone else or even think your seeing that person when there's no one there.

She turned her head and looked at me and smiled. "Richard," She said.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, here she was in my room smiling and saying my name. I prayed to God she was real.

"Kit?" I whispered.

She stood up and walked over to me and placed a hand on my chest. She looked up and I saw the tears that threatened to fall from her green eyes. She took a shaky breath and nodded.

"It's me, I'm here," She smiled again but it didn't last long.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her, I didn't want to let her go and have her slip away, not again.

"Where were you?" I asked quietly.

"Far away," She answered. "But now I'm back."

I pulled back but kept my hands on her arms and bent to kiss her, I hesitated though, asking for permission to continue and I was met with her lips pressed firmly against mine. I closed my eyes and thought of the last time I had kissed her like this. We were in the second level of a building hiding from the others and she had let me know that she was mine for the taking if I wanted to. But nothing had happened; I didn't want the memory of us to be there in that hell hole.

Feeling her up against me now brought me back to reality. I rested my forehead on hers as we breathed from the kiss. The taste of her lingered on my lips and in my mouth like the first time I tasted strawberry wine, that's what she reminded me of.

I didn't need alcohol to drown the pain that the war put inside me, she did it for me.

We spent the night together in my bed. Nothing happen. I watched her breathe in the moon light and thought about the things that happened between us and the things that could. I stared at her skin that seemed too pale under the blue light and an unnerving feeling crept up my spine. I saw a glimpse of silver from the chain around her neck and gently I drew it up until tags edged in black came out from under her collar.

_Kathryn Isabelle Tate,_

That was the name on them. I wondered if they were actually hers since she called herself _Kit Doran_. My attention was drawn back to her when she took a deep breath and sighed. My previous thoughts were gone and I placed the tags in front of her. I put my arm around her and let my hand rest on her abdomen.

I couldn't shake the feeling I had after looking at her skin. And though my sleep should have been restful now that I had her beside me, there was a feeling of dread throughout my dreams. I hoped that whatever there was to come in the future it wouldn't leave us torn apart forever.

The light of the morning sun was shining brightly through my window I noticed when I opened my eyes. I turned over expecting to still see her beside me, instead she was gone. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I sat up and looked around the room for any sign she was still here. On the desk across the room I saw a piece of paper folded and standing up.

I my bare feet were chilled by the cold floor as I walked over to the desk and plucked the paper up. It was a letter.

_My Dear Richard,_

_I must leave; I wish I could stay with you forever. Alas this is not possible; you see traveling through time is hard on the human body because we weren't meant to do it in the first place. I was tricked into becoming a guinea pig for a bunch of scientist in a government experiment. And ever since then I've been on the run. Coming here was a mistake, they thought they could send me back to their lab but they weren't that smart, instead they sent me to Normandy. They were the ones that tore me away that fateful day when we found the Jews. _

_But you see traveling through time wears your body out and being force to time travel like they've done is ten times worst. My body has become frail and I'm afraid I don't have much time left. I can feel the seconds ticking away._

_I love you Richard, I always will. If you ever make it to Virginia you'll find my grave in the oldest gravy site there is. You'll find me with my real name, Kathryn Isabelle Tate and the words "The Traveler" on my stone._

_Take care and fall in love again. _

_Yours truly,_

_K.I.T._

I laid the letter down as say her dog tags laying on the desk and picked them up and studied them.

When I got back to the states I took a trip to a Virginia State park that had a grave yard. It had civil war soldiers buried there and in the middle of them was her. Just like she had said, on the stone was her name and the two words. But there was more, under "The Traveler" was something she probably didn't expect would get written. Under it was written "Surround By A Band Of Brothers Forever."

I draped her tags over the stone and stood up and saluted her.

"Keep her safe boys," I whispered and left.


End file.
